el amor es un camino dificil
by gabriela12131
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Izumi Sakura y Matsuri fueran hermanas y las tres fueran uchihas .Pasen y lean. ITAIZU Y UN POCO DE SASUSAKU


Hola a todos como están, espero que bien. Esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste:p

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masami kishimoto

ADVERTENCIA ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE UN MUNDO ALTERNO.

Aclaraciones

EN LA HISTORIA Izumi, Matsuri y Sakura son hermanas. Las tres son hijas de un Uchiha llamado Ryōsuke y su madre es la princesa de un imperio externo a las aldeas; shinobi la cual se llama Momoka Haruno.

Los demás personajes son los mismos de la serie; aunque iré creando mis propios personajes.

*pensamientos* (comentarios mios)

Por ultimo en mi historia Minato y kushina NO mueren; la masacre del clan Uchiha NUNCA PASARA.

BUENO EMPEZEMOS….

CAPITULO 1:

Itachi caminaba por las calles del barrio Uchiha cargando al pequeño de Sasuke, él tenía 8 años . su madre le había encargado que cuidara de su hermanito ya que ella había salido .

ITACHI-KUN!-se escuchó la voz de una niña, el volteo a ver quién lo llamaba.

Izumi?- contesto sorprendido al verla cargando a un bebe envuelto en una mantita lila

Hola Itachi –kun, ¿cómo estás?- pregunto alegre ella

Bien pero ¿De quién es ese bebe!-le pregunto con una cara de curioso

Ella es mi one –chan, su nombre es Sakura, Uchiha Sakura –contesto con una sonrisa-recién tiene 2 meses – termino de dir ella

Oh ya veo –dijo el

Sasuke –chan va a cumplir un año ¿no?-preguntó ella

Si en 2 meses-el bajo la mirado y le sonrió a Sasuke

"aunque lo intente nunca se fijara en mi"-pensó ella tristemente para el solo le importa su hermano.

¿Izumi te pasa algo?-pregunto el preocupado

No nada, es mejor que me vaya ¡adiós Itachi –kun!- dicho esto ella se volteo y se fue

Mama ya regrese-dijo Izumi cuando entro en la tienda de dangos de su madre

¡Izumi a donde te habías ido con Sakura –chan!- dijo su madre en tono de regaño pero a la vez dulce

Yo…-se sonrojo-lo siento es que vi a Itachi-kun en la calle y quise saludarlo – dijo apenada

No importa cariño pero para la próxima avísame por favor –dijo su madre

Hai mamá-contesto con una sonrisa

Ahora coloca Sakura en su cuna para que pueda dormir y me ayudes a hacer dangos -le ordeno su madre colocándose un delantal de color blanco

Si mama-coloco a Sakura en su cuna y ella también se puso un delantal pero de color lila y se puso a ayudar a su madre.

Ya llegue-dijo Itachi entrando a su casa

Bienvenido hijo gracias por cuidar de Sasuke-chan-dijo su madre; Mikoto Uchiha

De nada madre-contesto el entregándole a Sasuke a ella

Madre me voy a mi habitación, con permiso-dijo el y se fue a su cuarto

¡Ah, que me pasa! – dijo gritando al ingresar a su cuarto , el tenía que admitirlo cada vez que estaba con Izumi se sentía nervioso y no podía entablar una buena conversación con ella

Es tan linda cuando sonríe – dijo para si mismo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su padre , Fugaku Uchiha

Itachi baja a cenar- dijo el entrando a su habitación con autoridad

Hai, bajo enseguida padre –contesto Itachi

7 AÑOS DESPUES

En un campo de entrenamiento se veía a 2 Uchihas peleando muy reñidamente, ambos tenían buenas técnicas de combate. Uno de ellos era Itachi el cual ahora tenía 15 años sus facciones habían cambiado su rostro era más defino; el otro era Shisui Uchiha su mejor amigo, el tenía 17 años era más alto que Itachi y tenía una katana en la espalda.

Creo que es suficiente – dijo el mayor de los Uchihas un poco agitado

Si eso creo –contesto Itachi de la misma manera que el

Ni-san!- se escuchó la voz de un niño pequeño-

Ototo-chan ¡-contesto el con una sonrisa ese niño era Sasuke tenía 8 años, vestía una camiseta manga larga color azul y unos pantalones cortos de color blanco.

Ni-san estuviste genial eres muy fuerte!- dijo el pequeño – Shisui-san también estuviste genial –termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

Arigato Sasuke- kun-dijo Shisui

Los tres Uchihas empezaron a hablar sobre cosas de la vida (no se me ocurre nada de que puedan hablar) hasta que escucharon una voz que provenía de una niña

One-san eres muy hábil ¡le diste a todos señuelos!-se escuchó decir a una pequeña peligrosa

Ya verás que cuando seas más grande tú también podrás hacerlo Sakura –chan-contesto una joven de 14 años

Ellas eran Izumi y Sakura , ellas salían del parque de entrenamiento del barrio Uchiha

Izumi?-pregunto Itachi

Itachi –kun!-contesto ella con asombro-shisui –san ,Sasuke-kun buenos días-termino de decir ella

Izumi como estas?- pregunto Shisui

Bien ,veo que estaban entrenando -dijo ella con un tono dulce

¿ella es tu hermana verdad ?-pregunto de repente Itachi

Ah…si ella es Sakura mi hermana-contesto ella -Sakura saluda ellos son Itachi-kun, Shisui-san y Sasuke-kun-dijo ella a la pequeña quien hizo una reverencia a los nombrados

*Izumi a cambiado mucho ahora se ve mucho mas linda-penso Itachi pero fue interrumpido por su Ototo

¿Ni-san quien es ella?-pregunto el pequeño Sasuke

Ella es Izumi es una amiga mia-dijo el a su Ototo pero fue cortado por ella

Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir –dijo Izumi agarrando la mano de Sakura-adios a todos –se despidieron Sakura y Izumi

QUE LES PARECION EL PRIMER CAPITULO

PROX CAPITULO LA DRECLARACION


End file.
